warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Harald Deathwolf
Harold Deathwolf upon his great Fenrisian Wolf Icetooth, riding into battle]] Harald Deathwolf serves as the current Wolf Lord of one of the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter's Great Companies. He has taken the symbol of the Ravening Jaw, which symbolises the Wolftime, the end of all things, when the Guardian of the Dead, Morkai, will eat the sun and eternal night will shroud the stars. Harald Deathwolf has led his Great Company for many years and is accounted amongst the finest warriors of The Fang. He is the ultimate sanction for the enemies of the Chapter, and the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar will often call upon the Deathwolf to execute a particularly hated foe of the Space Wolves, for he is dogged in the pursuit of his prey and a huntsman without peer. It is said that Harald's senses are so sharp he can smell the fear of his prey from several leagues' distance. Mounted upon his trusty Thunderwolf, Icefang, Harald Deathwolf leads his Great Company in the hunt with the dominant authority of an alpha wolf and the deadly purpose of an apex predator. Once he has his prey's scent, the target is as good as dead. Harald displays an unusual affinity for wolfkind, and his presence alone is often enough to bring even the most unruly to heel. His Great Company boasts the largest number of Thunderwolf Cavalry and his warriors ever ride to war accompanied by howling packs of Fenrisian Wolves. Those that do not ride alongside their Wolf Lord on wolfback do so aboard swift transports in order to keep up with the hunt. History Harald Dethwolf is the appointed Huntsman of the Great Wolf. It is a title that has earned him honour an envy in equal measure from his fellow Wolf Lords, and the favour Logan Grimnar shows him rankles at the pride of the Deathwolf's contemporaries. However, this animosity is kept in check by Harald's undeniable skill as a slayer of the Chapter's enemies. Harald is a loner. Silent and solitary by nature, the Wolf Lord is only found at the Grand Annulus when summoned by the Great Wolf himself. He rarely fraternizes with the other Wolf Lords, and his aloofness is sometimes viewed with suspicion. However, Harald's absence usually goes unnoticed as he so rarely speaks when called to council. Harald was brought into this world as Harald Bloodborn of the Tide Hounds tribe. As he grew to manhood, his prowess as a killer became apparent. Many champions from other tribes challenged the young Harald, though each and every one of them failed in the attempt, their blood staining the ice-packed ground. It did not take long for the Sky Warriors to recognize his talents and recruit him to their number. As Harald rose through the ranks of the Space Wolves, it was not only his martial skill that was plain for all to see; he also demonstrated an unusual affinity with the Fenrisian Wolf packs that often follow the Chapter into battle. Ever since Harald was a Blood Claw he always had an affinity for lupine creatures, and his packmates often joked that he was the misbegotten son of a Thunderwolf, earning him the nickname Thunderson. It was whilst serving as a Grey Hunter in Leif Snowfang's Great Company that Harald was chosen for the Thunderwolf Cavalry. His initiation demanded that he tame one of those mighty cretures -- something Harald accomplished in the course of a single night. He returned not with the broken beast his Wolf Lord expected to see, but rather with a trusted companion. Leif used Harald's kinship with wolves often in battle, and the Thunderson would lead packs of Fenrisian Wolves, Thunderwolves and other feral creatures with a skill beyond anyone in living memory. When Leif Snowfang fell broken upon the battlefields of Rygar, slain by a lucky blow from the Ork Warboss Rokbad Necksnapper, it was Harald who rallied the warriors of his Great Company and led them to victory. On a field piled high with the corpses of Rokbad's tribe, the Wolf Guard elected Harald as the new Wolf Lord amid the cheers and howls of his kin. As the tale goes, at that moment Harald looked up to the dim Rygar sun, shrouded by battle smoke, and proclaimed himself "Deathwolf", and his totem the Ravening Jaw, the symbol of the Wolftime. The Deathwolf is a mythical beast of Fenrisian legend that protects the dead, and only ventures from its lair to exact revenge on those who have committed grievous acts against the people of that icy planet. Harald Deathwolf has held the rank of Wolf Lord for over a standard century. Harald has led his Great Company to many glorious victories. His coordinated attacks are reminiscent of a pack of wolves stalking their prey. Like the alpha wolf, Harald knows that strengths of each individual in his company, and how best to employ them. With every year that passes, the bond between his pack-brothers becomes stronger, and they hunt as a single, resolute predator. Harald wields a Frost Axe and carries a Storm Shield carved with intricate runes. Fighting atop his Thunderwolf, Icetooth, he is rightly feared by the enemies of the Great Wolf. Deeds Worthy of Saga Canis Wolfborn atop his Thunderwolf mount]] Within the ranks of Harald Deathwolf's Wolf Guard there exists one warrior more at home in the company of wolves than men. Prowling the corridors of The Fang, lupine shapes both great and small pad in his wake. This feral warrior is known as Canis Wolfborn. Called Growlthroat and Fangrider, he is a lord of wolfkind just as surely as Grimnar is a lord of men. Deathwolf first encountered Canis after he dragged the unconscious form of Jorek the Giant to the gates of The Fang. Jorek had been on a Lone Hunt, tracking a large pack of Fenrisian Wolves to a fissure in the Bladed Mountains. Canis attacked the Space Wolf and beat him into unconsciousness before Jorek could attack his lupine kin. Tracking his footprints all the way back to The Fang, the savage had an entire family of gigantic Fenrisian Wolves in tow. Giving up a great howling once his pack had reached the gates of The Fang, Harald Deathwolf felt compelled to investigate himself. After several abortive attempts to communicate, Harald met Canis' darting yellow eyes and growled a challenge. The resultant duel was far more close-fought than the Deathwolf expected it to be, but eventually, Canis grudgingly acceded that he had finally come up against a greater predator than himself and bared his throat in submission. Thus did he become the Dealthwolf's packmate and eventually his champion. Saga of the Icetooth Skjalds sing Harald's praises in the feasting halls of The Fang, spinning tales of his unbreakable courage and ferocity, telling stories like the Battle of the Screaming Hive or the Slaying of the Ice Trolls. In every one, Deathwolf's lupine senses play a key part, the skjalds usually attributing his victories to his feral cunning and kinship with his animalistic companions. When Harald hears such tales he bellows with laughter and bangs his tankard on the table until silence falls. As the Wolf Lord reflects on these glories, his Battle-Brothers merely add to the tales of heroism and war. One such story, the Tale of the Icetooth, recounts Harald's hunt for the Renegade, Svane Vulfbad. Having turned to Chaos along with a portion of his Great Company, Vulfbad was condemned to death by Logan Grimnar, a sentence that it fell to Deathwolf to carry out. For a Fenrisian year, Harald followed the trail of Vulfbad, scouring the Sea of Stars to find the Traitor. Relentlessly, Harald followed Vulfbad's vessel through clouds of radiation and gravitational riptides to the moon of Gallimius, deep within the cursed Cliedes System. Harald descended to the moon with a small strike force, but the Space Wolves were quickly lost from sight in the roiling red clouds of its atmosphere. Choked in a constant storm of ferrite dust, visibility on the surface of Gallimius was limited to a few metres, and so Deathwolf used his legendary sense of smell to track his prey, following the rancid stink of Chaos that hung about Vulfbad. Numerous times the Chaos Lord threw foes in Harald's path -– Traitor Marines, Warp-tainted beasts and gibbering mutants appeared howling from the dust storms to assail them. Each time the Space Wolves defeated them in furious combats, but often at the cost of Battle-Brothers' lives and precious hours between them and their quarry. After many solar weeks, the hunting party cornered Vulfbad in the ruins of an ancient Imperial outpost, high atop a storm-washed mountain range. Vulfbad was summoning aid from the Dark Gods when Harald and his Deathwolves charged into the midst of the ritual. As the two great warriors battled, the young Wolf Lord and the Renegade Space Wolf, a yawning portal began to open above their heads, and Harald could see the leering faces of Daemons hungry to push their way into reality. Though Vulfbad fought in a frenzy, he was outmatched by the skill and determination of his opponent. However, when Harald brought his Frost Axe around for a killing blow, Vulfbad released his spell -– the portal collapsed, and the two warriors were flung apart by a blast of energy. When Harald rose, all that remained of Vulfbad was his own broken frost axe, a shard of which Harald fashioned into a tooth for his Thunderwolf, who has been named Icetooth ever since. The Sorcerer's Snare s of Tzeentch]] In the final years of the 41st Millennium, one of Harald's old enemies rose up once again from the Sea of Stars. The Thousand Sons Sorcerer Lord, Mordant Hex, had appeared after years in hiding. Ever since Harald had prevented Hex's schemes within the cathedrals of Ak-Hirbat, the sorcerer had been haunting the Wolf Lord across the years. Hex had appeared to oppose Harald's missions, or to aid the Space Wolves' enemies, only to vanish before Deathwolf could kill him in battle. Mordant Hex had boarded a vast space station above Issajur, a planet ravaged by incessant ice storms. The sorcerer and his cadre of Thousand Sons Chaos Space Marines slaughtered the crew on board and made sacrifices of many hundreds of people. Hex proceeded to conduct a spell upon the severed heads of several crewmembers until, in death, they began to incant a message of his devising. These heads Hex then placed aboard a vacant vessel, which he sent into the star system surrounding Fenris. Upon discovery by Wolf Scouts, the corpse-heads repeated the Sorcerer Lord's sinister message to the Space Wolves, causing a stir within The Fang. Realising this was a trap, Harald Deathwolf relished the chance to kill Hex once and for all, and the Wolf Lord mustered his Great Company. From their Battle Barge, Harald's great packs of Thunderwolves and Fenrisian Wolves piled into the space station and began to hunt the Traitor Marines. However, most of these Rubricae proved to be illusory tricks, and the true Thousand Sons began to vacate the superstructure. A series of sorcerous explosions saw the space station break up above the atmosphere of Issajur -– with the Deathwolves on board. Harald's Battle-Brothers retreated back to their Battle Barge with only moments to spare. The space station shattered entirely, showering Issajur with its burning debris. As the Battle Barge peeled away from the explosion, it launched a strike at the Thousand Sons attack craft, and the two ships corkscrewed down to Issajur. From the ruins of the space station came a colossal, ghostly gateway to the Warp, which fell onto the planet and coalesced. Thousands of daemons of Tzeentch surged across the ice and among them was a Lord of Change. Harald took his loyal Thunderwolf Cavalry to chase down Mordant Hex, whose forces began to flee towards the daemon gate, while Canis Wolfborn led the attack against the daemons. The firepower of the Thousand Sons allowed Mordant Hex to escape back into the Warp. After slaughtering the remaining Traitors in fury, Harald and his hunt-brothers returned to their fallen spacecraft, where the Lord of Change was wreaking havoc upon the rest of the Deathwolves. In this glorious charge Harald Deathwolf banished the Greater Daemon. The Wolf Lord's last act was to bid the Rune Priest Hallfrid to draw upon his otherworldly powers. The psyker stirred the elements into a violent storm –- one so powerful that it lifted the wrecked Thousand Sons attack craft and hurled it into the Warp Gate. The resulting explosion rocked the planet, and stemmed the tide of daemons on Issajur. Notable Campaigns *'The Eater of Souls (Unknown Date.M41)' - A century after his elevation to the position of Wolf Lord, Harald Deathwolf and Canis Wolfborn set off from Fenris to the toxic quagmires of Comania. Comania was a planet in a neighbouring star system that had ceased responding to all Imperial Vox signals. Close-range auguries from Harald's Rune Priests revealed the world to have been overtaken by a Chaos-tainted machine plague that had infected every complex system and manufactorum. A Drop Pod strike would have been quickly lost in the Death World's acid swamps, so Harald made his way planetside in the Thunderhawk gunship Jaegarhundt. Wading through the vitriolic waters of the swamps, the Wolf Lord was ambushed by a gigantic many-legged Daemon Engine that burst out of the swamp, guns spitting fire. Harald dodged and rolled, avoiding its snapping claws even as he voxed for support from his Thunderhawk. The beast was not easily fooled, and crippled the incoming gunship's turbolaser with a putrid blast of vomit from its great maw. But the Space Wolves are resourceful warriors, and the Thunderhawk's pilot caught the beast in Jaegarhundt's afterburners just as Harald and Canis dived under the brackish waters to attack it from below. The destruction of the brass beast triggered a full-scale war between the daemons that infested the planet and Deathwolf's Great Company. Although Harald lost a full third of his men in the process, the Iron Warriors Warsmith who had engineered the planet's corruption was hunted down and killed, his twisted manufactorums brought down around him by systematic Vindicator fire. Harald had forged an epic verse for his saga. *'The Slaying of the Ice Trolls (892.M41)' - In his mortal life, Harald Deathwolf was a fierce champion of the Tide Hounds tribe of Fenris. In 892.M41, he heard tell of a migration of Ice Trolls that had reached his old stomping grounds and begun to devour the humans they found there. The Tide Hounds had fought a valiant action to preserve their homes and hunting grounds but the migration was too large, the Ice Trolls too vicious. On the verge of a berserk rage, Deathwolf made an unsanctioned return to his mortal roots during the middle of the night and led his savage tribe-kin to victory against the Ice Trolls that were assailing them. Harald himself slew a great troll during the Ice Troll migration and still wears the skin of the largest of their number as a trophy to this day. *'The Icetooth (913.M41)' - Harald Deathwolf and his Great Company were charged in 913.M41 by the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar to track down and execute the notorious rogue Wolf Lord Svane Vulfbad. Deathwolf and his company eventually uncovered Vulfbad in the Cliedes System, tracking their elusive quarry to the storm-wracked moon of Gallimius. Deathwolf rode his ferocious Thunderwolf through the planet's ferrite dust storms at the head of a small strike force of Wolf Scouts. The visibility was so bad that Deathwolf had to track his quarry purely by scent, but he later claimed the stink of rank sweat and treachery was so strong it was child's play to follow. It has been said that Harald's senses are so sharp he can smell the fear of his prey from several leagues distance. After weeks of stalking their prey, Deathwolf's hunting party cornered Vulfbad atop a dust-crowned mountain just as the vile Traitor was completing a sorcerous summoning ritual that would have seen his traitorous forces thronged with daemons. The Renegade Space Wolf fought like a madman even after his allies had been slain, badly wounding Harald's Thunderwolf in the process, but he was ultimately outmatched. As Harald brought his axe around to deliver the deathblow, a bolt of lightning struck them both. When the dust settled all that remained of Vulfbad was his Frost Axe, a shard of which now juts from the cybernetic jaw of Harald's Thunderwolf. The beast has been known as Icetooth ever since. *'The Wolves of Helwinter (999.M41)' - In early 999.M41, the 50-foot long leather-skinned "Kraken's Egg" that sat stinking in the Trophy Hall of The Fang split open to disgorge a slithering swarm of tentacled weapon-beasts. It was Harald Deathwolf's Fenrisian Wolves that smelt their acrid stench first, and their howling was such that the Wolf Lord himself went to investigate. Together with Canis Wolfborn and a warband of Battle-Brothers he had gathered on his way to the Trophy Hall, Harald took his wolves into the slime-covered galleries and messily butchered the foul things one after another. It was a hard-fought victory, however, and none of the combatants escaped without the circular scars of the kraken-spawns' tentacles somewhere upon their body. The Deathwolves Known within the Chapter as Grimnar's Huntsmen, the Deathwolves are sent across the galaxy to track down the enemies of the Great Wolf and destroy them. They are patient predators who stalk their prey relentlessly. In Harald Deathwolf, the army has a leader perfectly suited to their appointed task. His keen affinity with the wolves of Fenris combined with his natural skill as a hunter allows him to track his prey from miles away. Harald coordinates his forces to strike where and when the enemy is weakest, driving them into his chosen attack site before launching the perfect ambush. Like a true wolf, the Deathwolves will often use stealth and cunning over brute force in their approach to the hunt. The Deathwolves are an eclectic force, making the best use of the warriors available to them. Through instinct and ruthless training, they are able to counter any enemy. They possess a broad variety of infantry, supported by fast and hard-hitting units of Fenrisian Wolves and Thunderwolf Cavalry. From battle-hungry Blood Claws to grizzled Long Fangs and veteran Wolf Scouts, the Deathwolves have an answer for every challenge they face. Each Space Wolves Great Company is usually named after its Wolf Lord. When a Wolf Lord is slain, a successor is elected by the members of the old Lord's Wolf Guard, and the Great Company takes on his name instead. As this is considered a great honour beyond measure, each Wolf Lord strives harder than ever to live up to the heroic example set by his predecessor. Leading a Great Company of up to 250 Space Wolves Astartes, the character of each Great Company's lord influences his warriors. Harald Deathwolf's Great Company is swelled with packs of wolves, and many of his chambers in The Fang are given over to dens and lairs. Wherever the Wolf Lord goes, loping packs of wolves will follow, always skulking in his shadow or lying at his feet. Harald rides to war atop his Thunderwolf, Icetooth, and is usually accompanied by howling packs of Fenrisian Wolves. It is his closeness with these beasts that gives Harald an almost spiritual hold over his battle-brothers; one that is reflected in many of his Great Company's customs. Whether by design or by accident, many of the loners of the Fenrisian tribes who are chosen to become Space Wolves are found in Harald Deathwolf's company. In these outsiders he sees himself reflected, and he knows how to get the most from his sometimes truculent warriors. Forces of Harald Deathwolf The Soul Guardians Astride his Thunderwolf, Icetooth, Harald Deathwolf is an intimidating sight -- even more so when he is surrounded by his loyal bodyguard, the Soul Guardians. The Soul Guardians each bear the marking chosen for them upon their initiation to the pack, marked in the colours of the Wolf Guard. Their pack markings and Great Company colours stand out against the traditional light grey armour of the Space Wolves, and the otherwise individualistic designs are painted in a uniform black and yellow, giving the pack a cohesive look despite the distinct sagas of its members. The members of Harald Deathwolf's Wolf Guard wield potent close combat weapons which they use to great effect, carving their prey apart at the hunt's climax. Their monstrous mounts also lend their savage jaws to the onslaught, leaving little of their enemies but bloody carcasses and torn shreds of unidentifiable viscera. Morkai's Hunters Morkai's Hunters are one of two Grey Hunter packs within the Deathwolves Great Company. They are the foremost Grey Hunter pack -- a high accolade in a Great Company that includes high numbers of such warriors. This squad is given the honour of carrying the wolf standard, and it has never fallen whilst under their watch. Morkai's Hunters have a pack marking based on the fanged jaws of a great Fenrisian Wolf. Carrying the wolf standard and armed for close to mid-range fighting, this squad is perfectly suited to holding key objectives in the centre of the battle, while inspiring the Deathwolves around them to greater deeds. The Nightwolves The Nightwolves are one of two Grey Hunter packs within the Deathwolves. They are a much more aggressive unit, their bold, direct pack marking indicating a more violent role in the force. The Nightwolves have an unusual pack marking in Harald Deathwolf's Great Company. Their device has no overt connotations to the Deathwolf, and instead features a single wedge of black on a red field. The design may well signify their favoured tactic of applying singular, overwhelming force to deliver the killing stroke. Their relentless bolter fire frequently destroys a cornered enemy who have been hounded to exhaustion by the rest of the army. Armed with both Plasma Gun and Meltagun, they can take on even heavily armoured foes. In close combat this unit will bring its Power Fist to bear, bringing their chosen prey down face to face. The Deathhowls The exuberant nature of the Deathowls, and their unblooded status, belies their potency on the battlefield. Hand-picked by Harald Deathwolf himself, this squad of Blood Claws has had great expectations put upon it. The Deathwolf assigned each individual to the pack himself, and the squad's potential is clear for even their peers to see. Their pack marking indicates their chosen status, the stylised single wolf's claw marking them out as chosen by their Wolf Lord. So far they have exceeded all expectations. The Deathowls are the most numerous squad in the Deathwolves Great Company; they bring down almost any enemy in close combat, whether through the ferociousness of their onslaught or sheer weight of numbers. ''Runeclaw'' Runeclaw delivers the Deathhowls to the heart of the fighting. The brutal-looking Stormclaw assault carrier is the Bloodclaws' preferred method of transport. Its breakneck velocity and resilient hull ensure that its passengers are delivered, swiftly and safely to where they can cause the most carnage. Runeclaw bears the pack marking of the Deathhowls on its side panels, signifying it as a part of the squad. Its wolf's head silhouette has particular spiritual significance to the Deathhowls, urging them onwards as if their Wolf Lord's gaze were upon them. Lokyar's Stalkers Lokyar's Stalkers are one of the many Wolf Scout packs in service to Harald Deathwolf. Harald fields a greater number of Wolf Scouts than the other Great Companies, as the solitary and free existence of the Wolf Scout speaks to the wild nature of the Wolf Lord. Wolf Scouts play a key role in many of the Deathwolf's strategies, and their ability to track the enemy unseen often proves invaluable. Conversely, the sight of a lightly armoured target is the perfect bait to lure an unsuspecting foe into an ambush. A pack of Wolf Scouts is less a closely bonded unit and more a loose collection of individuals. The solitary personalities of these reclusive individuals makes them ideal scouts, but poor pack-brothers. Lokyar's Scouts have drifted apart to such an extent that the squad has split in two, the two factions separated by their battlefield methodologies. The first pack prefer to infiltrate the enemy camp, sowing destruction right at the heart. Each member of the squad is equipped with close range weaponry. With stealth and surprise their greatest ally, they accomplish their goal with grenades and pistols. Once their mission is complete, they melt away before any reprisal can be visited upon them. The other half of Lokyar's Stalkers prefer a different tactic. Harrying an opponent's force as it approaches, they lay down a precise hail of bolter and plasma fire. Although squads have fractured they both display the same pack marking, as their bond with their former pack-mates is not entirely broken. On occasion, Harald will order both packs to form into one to secure a particular objective, the two halves becoming whole again, if only for a brief time. The Icefangs The Icefangs give the Deathwolves an array of devastating, long-range firepower. Each member is equipped with the finest heavy weapons the Space Wolves armoury can provide. With their veteran battlefield knowledge, the Long Fangs efficiently select and destroy their targets, pinning enemy infantry down on one side of the battlefield, before destroying an armoured tank on the other. The flexibility gifted the squad by its various weaponry allows these seasoned individuals to take on all manner of roles in the force. Fenrisian Wolf Pack Harald Deathwolf's forces are always accompanied by packs of vicious Fenrisian Wolves. This one is no different, with two packs bounding alongside their Space Wolf kin. These wolves have a key part to play in the attack strategies of Harald Deathwolf, as their massed numbers provide an effective screen against enemy fire for his Space Wolf Astartes. They can also be used to bait an opponent's unit into a trap or to hound fleeing enemies into the darkness. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Terminator Armour (Optional)' *''Glacius'' - This mighty Frost Axe is the favored weapon of Wolf Lord Harald Deathwolf. Carved from a single ice-blue crystal, the blade is fearsomely sharp and deathly cold. *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *''' Krak Grenades' *'Storm Shield' *Icetooth'' - Harald Deathwolf rides a monstrous Fenrisian Grey Wolf into battle. During a confrontation with the rogue Wolf Lord Svane Vulfbad in 913.M41, a shard of the Traitor's Frost Axe was imbedded within the cybernetic jaw of Harald's Thunderwolf. Thus, the beast gained the name Icetooth which he has carried ever since. * Mantle of the Ice Troll King - A troll-skin cloak whose thick hide shields Harald from both small arms fire and flame. Heraldry Harald Deathwolf's chosen emblem is that of the Ravening Jaw. It symbolises the Wolftime; the time when the Fenrisians believe Morkai will devour the sun, plunging the world into eternal darkness. It is a melancholy myth, and one which suits the solitary nature of the Wolf Lord well. Even the symbol's colours are sombre: a black wolf's head on a deep crimson field, with the white sun as the only light in the darkness. The heraldry of the Deathwolves reflects Harald's lonesome spirit and kinship with the wolves of Fenris. Packs will often display the icon of the wolf or the claw. Morkai, the Deathwolf, is also featured in the Great Company's iconography. Harald's choice of title was no accident, as the symbol of the silent guardian of the dead is a creature which the inductees of this company can relate to. Wolf Standard Harald Deathwolf's standard displays a stylised version of the Great Company's symbol: the mythical beast Morkai rearing up to eat the sun. The same bleak colours of his own emblem are represented on the banner, a parchment scroll bearing the Wolf Lord's name standing out in stark contrast. At the bottom of the banner are displayed the Great Company's honour and campaign badges. These vary over time, depending on the current campaign recent victories won by the Deathwolves. Those displayed on this banner represent the wars against the Thousand Sons Chaos Space Marines on the orbital citadel, Pride of Sol. The wolf theme is constant throughout the chosen designs, stylised images of the beast's claws and skull both featuring upon these badges. Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition), pg. 41, 50-53, 65, 69, 87, 108-110 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pp. 15-16, 54 *''Companies of Fenris - Space Wolves Painting Guide'' (6th Edition), pp. 20-33 *''White Dwarf'' 387 (US), "Saga of Harald Deathwolf", pp. 56-59 *''Curse of the Wulfen'' (Novella) by David Annandale Gallery Harald Deathwolf's SP.jpg|The emblem of the Ravening Jaw, worn by the Deathwolves Great Company Harald's Pack Markings.jpg|Harlad's pack markings is emblazoned across his right shoulder pad and knee. Symbolising the wolf's jaws, it is an apt markign for the Huntsman of the Space Wolves, who tears out the throat of the Chapter's enemies. Morkai's Hunters SP.jpg|Morkai's Hunters Grey Hunter Squad Pack Markings Nightwolves' SP.jpg|The Nightwolves Grey Hunter Squad Pack Markings Deathhowls Bloodclaws SP.jpg|The Deathhowls Blood Claws Pack Markings Lokyar's Stalkers SP.jpg|Lokyar's Stalkers Wolf Scouts Squad Pack Markings Soul Guardians_Thunderwolf Cavalry.jpg|Harald Deathwolf's Wolf Guard, the Soul Guardians, mounted upon their Thunderwolves Soul Guardians.jpg|A lone Soul Guardian, one of Harald Deathwolf's personal bodyguard, mounted upon a fierce Fenrisian Wolf Harald Deathwolf_Wolves.jpg|Harald Deathwolf, mounted upon his Thunderwolf, Icetooth, and surrounded by a pack of Fenrisian Wolves Morkai's Hunters_Grey Wolves.jpg|Morkai's Hunters Grey Hunter Squad carrying the Great Company's Wolf Standard into battle Icefangs_Long Fangs.jpg|The Icefangs Long Fangs Squad providing heavy-weapons support Deathhowls_Blood Claws.jpg|The Deathowls Blood Claws Squad and their Stormwolf assault transport, Runeclaw Lokyar's Stalkers 1.jpg|Lokyar's Stalkers Wolf Scouts Squad es:Harald Deathwolf Category:D Category:H Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves